fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby Alpha Arena!
''Kirby Alpha Arena! ''is an upcoming 3D action-fighter game made by HAL Laboratory and Konami for the Nintendo Switch, the Hudson Gear Machine, the Nintendo 4DS, and the Nintendo 3DS. The 3DS and 4DS versions will be high quality, fast-paced 32-bit with all the same levels and characters. It's U.S.A. and Canadian release might be in July 2025. Story Mode Synopsis In this unusual Kirby game, the tyrannical Mr. Haltmann strikes back at Platinum City again, because the city's province refuses to let his countries have its oil. Mr. Haltmann goes on full rampage mode, deploying powerful troops of different enemy robobots to destroy Platinum City. Though Susie is secretly one of Kirby's friends in the series, Mr. Haltmann was sick of her not obeying his destructive commands, so he orders a Consultant Telepathos named Dr. Steelglare who puts a Masterhalt Chip into her right wrist. With the Masterhalt Chip, Susie obeys everything her grandfather commands, like projecting missles at Platinum City's mall, and giving Haltmann's haltworker soldiers guns and grenades to wreck its beloved colusseum. Kirby recruits his friends and their robobots to fight back against the demonic Haltmann and his enemy robobot troops! Characters Characters can hop in and out of their armor if needed. in Story Mode, the player picks 1 or 2 characters before embarking on their journey to save Platinum City. Each cartiladge will allow up to 3 Save Slots for players to save their game progress. *'Kirby W. Cunningham -' *'Mark H. Wright - '''a silly yet critical jester who's renovated his showman skills into battle moves for his robobot, Sam the Showman, like casting KPR series enemies against enemies from his hat, and deploying electric orbs from his specter wand. *'Aisha - 'Kirby's love interest who is an indie techno-wave singer. Aisha and her robobot, Ms. Octave, are also very talented at using katanas/swords in battle, and make very graceful moves. Ms. Octave can also deploy Mega Mince Slash against enemy robobots. *'Kristina B. Netsworth -''' *'''Gim F. Jung - '''Kirby's Korean-speaking friend who knows various tricks with yo-yos. He has a special Yo-Yo-Bot robobot named Jeong who taught Kirby about Korean linguistics and how to battle bad haltworkers with yo-yo's. Now he must use his robobot's giant yo-yos to battle enemy robobots! Enemy Robobots Enemy Robots (non-robobot) Bosses Playable Characters Battle Areas Story Mode has 50 battle areas and 50 levels, each one of which must be unlocked as the player defeats a level. Story Mode #Sycamore Smith's Mall's Parking Lot - Kirby's robobot ally must stop the haltworkers' robots from destroying the mall. #Inside the Mall's Center - Aisha discovers a grenade in the Ripplecoin Fountain, and her robobot, Ms. Octave, deactivates it. From out of the water emerges a huge, yet mosty stagnant Orca Whale robobot. Easy to defeat. #Inside Rushmore Railway's Bullet Train (from the mall's train station) - Kirby's robobot ally must save an underground bullet train that's getting gassed by an enemy Fart Exhaust Robobot. #Train Station Magazine Shop - enemy robots are stealing magazines from this shop. #Train Station Dumpster - enemy Bukisets are dumping garbage over the station building. Last train station stage before the story moves on to its next parts. #Ruckus Route's Downtown - Kirby and his robobot ally end up in some weird ruffian city called Ruckus Route, which has a downtown area filled with different shops. However, before they can buy anything, they must defeat a boss deployed against them by Ms. Steelglare: a ruffian Bukiset robobot armed with a streetlight as its weapon. Transcript ''To see the transcript, see Kirby Alpha Arena! (transcript) '' Quotes Developers/Credits Trivia Gallery Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:Konami Games Category:HAL Laboratory Category:Fighting Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Multi-Platform Games Category:Stubs Category:Sci-Fi Games Category:Articles under Construction Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:3D Games Category:Action Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 4DS Games Category:2025 Category:Upcoming Games